A birthday gift
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Mina gives Luke a birthday worth remembering. One-shot. Mina/Luke


Luke sighed heavily, and dropped into the couch. He'd arrived at the Stacks and he couldn't quite figure out why he had come here. Today, his birthday, had been nothing but a disaster. He had considered having a party, but who would he invite? He only had Ruby. She was his only real _friend_. He had been thrown into a new life that involved Galvin and Mina, but really he didn't quite know where he fit yet, with them. A whisper of movement above him made his mind skitter from their current thoughts, and he tilted his head back furrowing his brow in concentration. Was someone here?

"Hello Luke," he flung his head back forward towards her voice and to his utter surprise found Mina moving silently down the stairs to his left and heading towards him.

"Oh, hello Mina." His eyes followed her as she moved his way, she effortlessly pulled out a chair from the table closest to the couch and sat down with grace he couldn't quite fathom. How could she be so graceful when she couldn't even _see_ where she was going?

"Happy Birthday," she said simply, her eyes as usual on the ground her long dark lashes hiding her blind eyes from him.

"Thanks," he knew he sounded ungrateful, but this time last year he would never have thought his life would end up like this. His 19th birthday should be like every other 19 year old boys, but he had to grow up fast once he discovered who he was, his destiny he supposed.

"You are unhappy?" She said, not quite a question but giving him room to explain if he wanted to.

"Not quite the birhtday I expected." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he felt movement beside him and a soft hand on his knee.

"You will become accustomed to your new way of living." She told him gently. He felt her thumb rub a small circle on his knee and he tried to ignore how aroused he felt. Mina, while the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen - was not truly a woman. She was a 150 year old vampire. He kept his eyes closed but smiled. He knew she couldn't see his smile, but she seemed to be able to sense these things. He stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of her small hand on his knee.

..

As suddenly as everything else that had happened in the past few minutes, he found her lips were touching the corner of his mouth. He pulled away in surprise his eyes opened. She ducked her head, her dark hair covering her face, but she said nothing. He could see her red lips slightly parted and the urge to tilt her face towards his and kiss her, really kiss her - was unbearable.

"Do it," she said softly. So he did, he cupped her face in his hands, realising then how small she was compared to him. He forgot who she was, and who he was for a moment and he kissed her. Her tongue darted through his lips and tasted him, and he yearned to pull her closer. But before he could do anything, there was a clatter as her cane fell to the floor and she swiftly moved to straddle him. Her lips pressed hard against his, and he felt her teeth graze his bottom lip. He froze at the pressure she was putting against his lips, at the strength of her hands clutching the front of his shirt. Mina was a vampire, he couldn't treat her as a girl his age, a human. She was a half life however gorgeous, and human like she appeared.

"Mina..." He tried to pull away but she moved her hands from his shirt to his head and pulled his head back towards hers.

"I cannot harm you," she whispered, and somehow it came out in a seductive tone even though she was virtually telling him that she wouldn't be able to kill him, or turn him - not in her state right now.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her lips. She pulled the zip down on his hoodie and he shrugged it off. Her small hands pressed against his chest and her unseeing eyes were still lowered as if they were seeing where her hands were touching. The blouse she wore came high reaching her neck and encircling it with a ruffled lace collar. He found his hands reaching up and tentatively unbuttoning the first couple of buttons. His hands shook and she stopped kissing him for a moment and her hands covered his.

"Why do you fear me, Luke Van Helsing?" She asked, an amused tone to her voice.

"I don't fear you," the man in him rose to the surface and his eyes roved her pretty face, taking in the porcelain skin and red, red lips. Her dark lashes brushed her cheeks and a smile touched the corners of her mouth.

"I have felt your longing for me," she said sitting back a little. He felt her weight pressing into his lap as she shifted and he sighed in pleasure. "Yet you have not touched me apart from to lead me." She cocked her head to the side, and he somehow found her more alluring than before.

"I didn't think you would want me to." _You were Dracula's, how could you want a boy?_ He didn't finish though, kept his thoughts to himself. But as usual she seemed to read his mind.

"Because of who I am?" She leaned forward her breasts just a hairs breadth away from his chest. Her head tucked beneath his chin. He felt her lips on his neck and he arched his back in pleasure. She gently suckled and then bit gently down on his skin. "I haven't felt so aroused by a human man in many years," she chuckled. "Many more years than you have lived."

"I..." He didn't know what to say. He was virtually a child in her eyes.

"Your heart is old," she said. She kissed the corner of her mouth, and he suddenly wondered how she found her way around his body so easily when she could not see. "Sometimes, I feel as though I have known you all my life." Something in what she said put him at ease, and he took her face once more and kissed her.

"I'm flattered dear Mina," she pulled away and gave him a serene smile.

"Enough talk," she pulled his hands from her face and helped him back to the buttons of her blouse. "Let me give you your birthday present, Luke."

Fin.


End file.
